Problem Child
by MicroSpider
Summary: My name is Savina Darkhölme, I'm the sister of Raven and like her I'm a mutant. I'm just not so obviously one. I mean my hair might be red/pink but my skin isn't scaled blue, so I guess I'm lucky...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Savina Darkhölme.

I'm a mutant, meaning I have the X gene that gives me un-natural powers, which people without the X gene don't have.

My mutation allows me to walk through walls, survive without breathing and bend my appearance to how I want it; but only for five minutes at a time, it's very draining.

While my older sister Raven can only mimic the appearance of someone she has seen before.

Raven has blue scaled skin, short auburn hair and bright yellow eyes.

I on the other hand look relatively normal.

I have porcelain smooth skin, 5'6" inches in height; two inches shorter than Raven.

My waist is very small but I have a muscular build.

My eyes are very large and dark (almost black) brown, so there is barely any difference between the iris and pupil and with a short button nose.

Now comes the unusual parts about me.

So my sister has a large chest, but I have 34H's! And a really round butt but small thighs.

Yeah it sucks when I go clothes shopping, especially if i need a strapless bra!

Finally, my hair stops just above my waist and is naturally wine red at the top, fadeing into a cotton candy pink at the ends.

When I was 4 and Raven was 8 our mother kicked us out because we had the X gene.

We lived on the streets for 2 years, stealing and tricking people for food, until one day we were caught and our lives changed forever.

We had snuck into a mansion in Winchester, Raven morphed into the mother in the pictures and myself into the father.

We were in the kitchen when a 12 year old boy with brown hair walked in

"Mother, Father? What are you...? I thought you were a burgler!" he cried, calming down.

Raven turned to him

"We didn't mean to scare you darling. We were just getting a snack. Go back to bed."

The boy went quiet and stared at the pair of us.

"What's the matter? Go on? Back to bed" I told him, my speech very good for a 6 nearly 7 year old.

The boy remained silent, not moving.

"I'll make you a hot chocolate" Raven tempted with a smile.

He just stared at us

"Who are you? And what have you done with my parents?"

Suddenly the boys voice entered our minds.

"My mother has never set foot in this kitchen, in her life. And she certainly never made me hot chocolate. Unless you count ordering the maid to do it."

I quickly held onto Raven's hand in fear, then the both of us changed into our natural states.

I hid behind Raven, peering over her shoulder at the boy

"Y-You're not...scared of us?" I asked weakly, my voice trembling in nervousness.

He smiled widely in glee

"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was different. And here you are. Charles Xavier."

Raven smiled back at him

"Raven, this is my sister Savina."

Charles pointed to the fridge

"You're hungry and alone. Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food," he flung his arms up slightly in exageration

"You don't have to steal. In fact, you never have to steal again."

Peeling myself from out behind Raven, I myself smiled at Charles and his generosity.

That's how my true life began.

AN.

I hope you like it so far guys!

MicroSpider xox


	2. Chapter 2

A 23 year old Raven and a 19 year old myself, watched as a 25 year old Charles chatted up a woman by using his mutation of mind reading to, Woo, her.

Raven was morphed into her usual blond, blue eyed cover face, dressed in black dress and long boots.

I on the other hand was in my real big boobed, red/pink hair state, dressed in a black v-neck sweater, mini skirt and ankle boots.

Charles looked at a pretty blonde in the bar

"Heterochromia" he stated smiling.

The blonde turned to him

"A gentleman would at least offer to buy me a drink first."

Charles turned to the barman

"Norman? A pint of bitter for me and a brandy for the lady, please."

She turned to him, suprised

"How did you know that?"

"A lucky guess. Name's Xavier. Charles Xavier. How do you do?" our brother asked her, trying to be suave.

"Amy."

So that was blondie's name.

"Heterochromia is in reference to your eyes, which I have to say are stunning. One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation. I've got news for you, Amy. You are a mutant" Charles spoke matter of factly.

I slapped my hand on my face.

Jeeze he's my adoptive brother..

Raven giggled at my action pulling me into a hug.

"First you proposition a girl and then you call her deformed. How is that seduction technique working for you?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

Amy smiled and Charles laughed.

"Oh he is so not bringing her home!" Raven and i whispered to each other at the same time.

"No, seriously. You mustn't knock it. Mutation took us from single cells organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation" Charles insisted to Amy.

Amy smiled

"Then, let's reclaim that word. Mutant and proud," they clinked their drinks together.

Raven grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the train wreck waiting to happen.

I knew what she wanted me to do and i winked at her knowingly.

Amy saw us stop next to them, she at first stared at my hair then my chest.

Nope she gotta go.

"Charles here was telling me that I'm like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs."

"Tiny bit sexier" Charles told her, they both laughed together.

"I'm sorry these are my sisters Raven and Savina" Charles introduced us apologetically.

"Hi" Raven and i greeted her somewhat sourly hinted.

Amy smiled at us

"Amy. And what are you studying?"

"Waitressing" Raven replied to her annoyed.

"Ah!" she gave us a mocking look.

Suddenly i gradually turned one of my nearly black eyes grey.

"Oh, look! You have heterochromia too!" Amy exclaimed joyously.

Charles choked on his drink

"Sorry, what?" he asked Amy.

"Well, look at her eye."

Charles looked at me and noticed what i'd 'acidently' done.

"Right. Raven get your coats, please" he told my older sister, clenching his jaw, downing his drink and pulled us to the door. Spareing Amy an apologetic glance.

Well that was easy.

"Don't talk to me. You did that on purpose!" Charles raised his voice as the three of us marched through the street.

I gasped

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Charles raised his voice at me, higher.

"Why would Sav do it on purpose?" Raven deffended me

"You know Sav can't control it sometimes. If she's stressed or she's tired."

Charles glared disaprovingly

"You seem to be doing a perfectly good job of it right now Sav."


	3. Chapter 3

Back home i sat on Charles' sofa, in my underwear and black nightie, my hair in a braid.

Charles at his book shelf as Raven cleaned her teeth in her bathrobe.

Raven spat out some tooth paste

"Mutant and proud! Or is that only the pretty mutations or invisible ones, like yours? But if you're a freak, better hide!"

Charles sat down next to me with a book in his hand

"You're being ridiculous. Look...look, I don't mean to sound like an old fart."

"Which you are!" i giggled tiredly, resting my sleepy self into his side.

Charles opened up his book

"Sometimes," he admitted to my comment,

"But we talked about this. Small slip up is one thing, a big one does not bear thinking about."

Raven came and settled her head in Charles' lap.

He didn't look away from his book.

"Would you date me?" Raven asked.

I laughed quietly

"I would but first of all that would be inscest and second of all i really don't swing that way" i muffled my tired laughs on Charles' shoulder.

"Of course I would. Any young man would be lucky to have you. You are stunning" Charles told my older sister, still not looking at her.

"Looking like this?" she pushed.

Charles frowned in confusion

"I...you...what?"

He then finally looked at her seeing her in her true form.

"Blue? You're one of my eldest friends."

"We're your only friends" Raven said gesturing from her to myself.

"Thank you, for that" he replied sarcastically.

Raven huffed

"Well?"

Charles frowned at her question

"I'm incapable of thinking of you that way. I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong.'

"But what if you didn't know me?"

"Unfortunately I do know you. God! I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You're awfully concerned with your looks" he muttered.

That was odd. And i'm sleepy.

I poked my brothers cheek feebly

"Read to me?" i yawned.

He started going on about some random stuff in the book and i slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

3

We all walked back out through the archway of the collage, Charles and Raven studied at; i myself took self defense classes off campus.

"So, how does it feel to be a professor?" i asked Charles giddily.

"Oh, don't call me that!" he told me

"You don't get to be called a professor unless you actually have a teaching position."

"I know" i pouted

"But it suits you" Raven smirked.

"Oh, don't say that! Do say lets go have a drink first" he linked arms with us.

"Let's go have a drink" both Raven and myself told him.

"Wonderful!"

Once in the pub Charles downed a long glass of amber liquid as Raven clapped and i cheered him on, along with the rest of the pub.

He had just spotted Amy from the other night when a brown haired pant suited woman approached him.

Her name tag read Agent Moira MacTaggert.

"I really need your help."

Charles paused

"All right."

They sat down together as my sister and me lingered in on the conversation at ear distance.

Moira leaned forwards

"The kind of mutations that you were talking about in your thesis. I need to know if they may have already happened, in people alive today?"

Charles pressed his index finger to his temple an obvious sign of him reading mind.

"Professor? I think we should just talk when you're sober. Do you have any time tomorrow?" she asked Charles hurriedly.

Charles pressed his lips in a thin line

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question. This is very important to me, and if I can help you, I will do my utmost."

What in gods name did he see in her mind?

Agent MacTaggert sighed in relief

"Thank you."

A few days after the pub incident Agent MacTaggert had brought us to a CIA base to meet some people, who we were now in a board room with.

I can tell why they're called board rooms, cause i'm bored out of my mind!

CIA Director McCone raised his eye brow and glasses

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is gonna make me believe in sparkley dames and vanishing men? You just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool. This meeting is over."

Moira got up to protest the mans rash actions.

Charles stopped her from speaking

"Uh...please. Sit down, Agent MacTaggert. I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you'd think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary. It's apple pecan."

Apple pecan?

Yum!

They all stared at my British adoptive brother who Agent MacTaggert.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, love. I'm sorry. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do, is that I can read your mind."

I've got a bad feeling about this...

William Stryker smirked

"I've seen this before at a magic show. Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?"

Charles moved round the table

"No, Agent Stryker. Although I could ask you about your son, William, who you were thinking about. Which is very nice, but I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles, America currently placing in Turkey."

Uh oh...

Director McCone lept up from his seat

"He's a Goddamn spy!" he exclaimed.

McCone turned to a panicked Moira

"You brought a Goddamn spy into this facility!"

Suddenly Raven stood up and shifted into Stryker and then back into her true form, as i walked into the center of the wooden table.

Charles stared at Stryker and Macone

"How's that for a magic trick."

I walkes back out of the table and stood next to Charles.

A broad man in a black suit mad e himslef noticed

"Best I've ever seen."

McCone was staring at me intensly and for once it wasn't because of my hair of chest, but the fact that i had just walked in and out of a table.

"I want them out of here. And locked down until I can figure out what to do."

Black suit man stood up

"My facility is off site. I'll take 'em."

Black suit man who i've now learnt is called Agent Harris was talking to us animatedly

"I've always known that there were people like you out there. I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years, but I knew it! You're gonna love my facility."

"That's gonna have to wait" Charles pooped on his party.

Agent Harris paused

"Why?"

"Agent MacTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw, and if we don't move now, apparently we're gonna lose him."

"What?" Harris looked baffled.

Raven smiled

"Not only can he read minds,"

"He can communicate with them as well." i finished for her linking my arm through hers.

Moira pulled up in front of us in her car, i held open the door, Raven got it and i followed.

Charles looked at Moira

"Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation."

Moira nodded in agreement

"Yes. We did."

Harris' eyes widened in pure delight

"That is incredible! But...but I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs" he sounded disapointed.

Charles touched his temple

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?"

"Okay."

"Get in the car" Charles told him, his mind pursuading Harris.

"Good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

All of us now stood looking over the edge of a CIA boat, Charles trying to use his mind to find out what was happening on Sebastian Shaw's yacht

Charles sighed

"I've lost Shaw. I've lost...I've lost Shaw! The...there's something blocking me. This has never happened to me before!" he sounded excited for some reason

"I think there's someone like me on that ship."

Moira looked at him quizzically

"Like you?"

Charles shook his head apologetically

"Um...I'm sorry. A telepath. This is incredible! I could actually feel her inside my mind. I'm very sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help to you tonight. You're on your own."

He lead us through a door when he gasped

"There's somebody else out there!" he exclaimed.

We all rushed back out

"He's in the water. Savina!" Charles shouted at me.

I quickly stripped off my boots coat and scarf.

"What are you doing!" MacTaggert shouted at me confused.

"I don't need to breath, part of my mutation!" i turned back to Charles, only in my dress and underwear

"Link me in!"

I suddenly dived over the railing, making a large splash as i entered the water: my chest hitting me in the face.

Great...

Amedeately i found the man, practically drowning himself as he lifted the chains on Shaw's yacht, destroying it.

I grabbed him, pulling him up much to his resistance and displeasure.

As i told Charles to, he linked me in and i heard what he was telling the man i was saving/stopping

"You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die. Please! Erik, calm you mind. Let Savina help you out of the water."

Once they'd fished us from the water the man called Erik started spluttering and questioning me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name's Savina, call me Sav or Savy," i pulled

"This is Charles Xavier."

Raven ran over to me wrapping me in a big towel, almost hugging me to death with it.

"You were in my head! How did you do that?" Erik shouted at Charles mostly through astonishment.

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind!" Charles responded, raising his all of the noise.

Erik looked down

"I thought I was alone."

Charles smiled at the salt water soaked man

"You're not alone. Erik, you're not alone."

After we'd gotten back on land Erik had been given clothes.

I'd changed into a tight black chunky knit mid thigh length dress, tights, long boots, thick leather belt and a long silver necklace.

I left my hair to tumble down my spine.

"Welcome to my facility. My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense" Harris led us through his facility, me holding Raven's hand.

I like holding on to someone, it makes me feel needed for some reason.

"Or offense" Erik muttered in displeasure at Harris' words.

"This guy, Shaw-Schmidt, whatever you wanna call him. He's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him."

"Marvelous. So are we to be the CIA's new mutant devision, yes?" Charles asked Harris.

"Something like that."

Agent Harris led us into a big lab sort of thing

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about."

Harris faced us again

"This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers."

Charles smiled happily

"How wonderful! Another mutant already here."

He shook Hanks hand warmly

"Why didn't you say?"

"Say what?" a puzzled Harris asked my brainless brother.

"Because you don't know."

Charles went back to Hank, his expression pained

"I am so, so terribly sorry."

Harris' eyes looked like they wanted to pop

"Hank?"

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell" Hank shrugged nervously.

Raven pulled me forward with her

"So your mutation is what? You're super smart?" she questioned the glassesed geek.

"I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of fifteen!" Charles nearly squeeled in delight as he said it.

"I wished that's all it was" Hank muttered, his head facing the ground.

Charles gave a warm smile

"You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off."

Hank took off his shoes and sock to reveal the mutation on his feet.

Of which looked more like hands than feet.

They were kinda impressive.

And Raven quite obviously felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night when i heard the door to Erik's room open.

I waited a few minutes before following him.

He better not be leaving! Guy's a loner needs to spend some time with people he wont end up killing or mutilating.

The foot steps led me to Hank's lab

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" i heard Hank say.

I peered round the door

Raven leaned closer to give Hank a kiss and just then Erik walked by them.

"Kinky! By the way, if I looked like you, I wouldn't change a thing" he told my now blushing sister, then walked off.

When i finally caught up with Erik, Charles had joined me in catching Erik leaving the CIA facility with Shaw's file in his hand.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you managed to stay this long" Charles spoke out loud, making Erik stop and see us.

"What do you know about me?" Erik asked Charles passive aggressively.

Charles furrowed his brow

"Everything?"

"Then you'll know to stay out of my head."

Erik turned to leave but Charles once more stopped him

"I'm sorry, Erik. But I've seen what Shaw did to you. I felt your agony. I can help you."

Erik's eye twitched slightly

"I don't need your help."

I snorted making him look at me

"Don't kid yourself. You needed my help last night!"

Charles carried on

"It's not just me you're walking away from. Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won't stop you leaving. I could, but I won't."

Charles went to leave i went to follow suit but turned at the last minute

"Shaw's got friends. You could do with some too. Sleep on it" i then proceeded behind my brother.

We sat in a room with Harris, were i was paying attention.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It's designed to amplify brain waves, so you it could enhance your telepathic powers. Help us find other mutants for our division."

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" a voice spoke from the door.

"Erik!" Charles exclaimed happily as i said

"You decided to stay."

Erik walked into the room slightly

"If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants. No suits."

Harris looked frustrated and his double chin was prominent

"First of all, that's my machine out there. Second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles's decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?"

Charles shook his head,.much to his surprise

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik. We'll find them alone."

"What if I say no" Harris clenched his jaw.

"Then good luck using your installation without me."

"I, uh...call it, Cerebro" Hank told us as went entered the locater building thingie.

Charles laughed at Hank funnily

"You...?"

Hank nodded sheepishly

"As in the Spanish for brain."

"Yes."

"Okay. So the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay. And then the coordinates of their location is printed out here" Hank explained his invention.

"You designed this?" Raven asked flirtatiously

Hank coughed

"Y-Yeah."

Hank handed Charles the Cerebro and put it on his head.

Erik smirked at Charles

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles."

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik!"

I started giggling violently.

"No. I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one" Erik replied, squishing the mood a bit.

"Okay. Great" Hank was checking the Cerebro on Charles's head.

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank questioned Charles seriously.

"Don't touch his hair!" i yelled at Hank loudly, making Charles chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

That's how i ended up in a government facility with a bunch of mutants aged 17-32.

17, Sean, pasty skin, tall, ginger.

19, myself.

21, Alex, muscular, blonde average height.

23, Raven.

25, Angel, tanned, short, petit.

28, Hank.

32, Darwin, African-american, lanky, toned.

We were all sat around on the sofas drinking beer, apart from Sean who i'd forced a soft drink into the hand of.

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now, we should have secret code names. I wanna be called Mystique" Raven announced excitedly, nearly tugging my arm out of it's socket.

"Damn!" Sean exclaimed, snapping his fingers

"I wanted to be called Mystique."

"Well, tough! I called it,"

she morphed herself like Sean and the others shrieked with surprise; apart from Alex who was acting tough.

"And I'm way more mysterious than you."

Everyone clapped as i started giggling at their excitement at something i'd watched her do many timed before.

I calmed myself down and looked to Darwin

"Darwin, what about you? What do you do?"

Darwin nodded getting out of his seat and heading towards the fish tank

"Well, uh...Darwin's already a nickname. And you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survival and all," he paused

"Check this out!"

He dunked his head into the tank, it was covered in a thin layer of scales with gils on his neck.

"Whooh!" we all cheered and i gave him a towel.

"What about you?" Darwin asked the red head.

Sean tapped his chin in thought

"I'm going to be...Banshee."

Hank looked suprised

"Why do you wanna be named after a wailing spirit?"

"You might want to cover your ears."

Sean knelt down to in front of the table aiming at the glasses.

We all covered our ears as he quickly whistled, which didn't break the glasses, but the large glass window.

We all cheered energetically.

Alex decided to chip in

"Savy, what you got?"

"What don't i got" i winked at him.

Everyone laughed at me.

"What are we gonna call you, The Chest?" Sean snorted laughing to himself.

I clenched my jaw

"I'm Facade."

Slowly i walked over to Sean and right through his chair making his squirm, were i turned around and wacked him round the back of the head.

Before walking back through him and sitting down.

Angel's eyes popped

"You can walk through things!" she jumped up and down.

I nodded to her

"I also don't have to breath and can do what Raven does but only for five minutes untill i feint" i explained getting up again, moving in the line of the statue out side.

My body slowly morphed into that of Erik, i crumpled my hand into a fist and the metal man statue caved in before i turned back into myself.

"Awsome!" Sean shouted randomly.

I turned to Angel

"What about you?"

Angel removed her jacket

"My uh...stage name is Angel. It kinda fits."

She turned around and suddenly her tattoos peeled off into real wings.

Raven sat on the edge of her seat

"You can fly?"

Angel nodded

"Uh-huh. And uh..."

She spat out a fire ball from her mouth which hit the wrecked statue outside.

Angel looked at Hank

"What's your name?"

Hank was too embarrassed to answer her.

*Cough* big foot *Cough*

Alex siped his drink

"How about big foot?"

Everyone laughed and i winked at him again.

Raven glared at Alex sourly

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet? And uh...yours are kinda small."

I stood up and sat next to Alex, nearly ontop of him.

Whoops?

Not really. I meant to.

I put my chin on his shoulder

"What can you do?" i batted my pink eyelashes at him.

Yeah not just my head hair's pink/red but so is my body hair and eye lashes.

"I uh can't do it, i mean i uh can't do it in here" he looked away from me.

"Well can you do it out there?" Angel questioned pointing outside.

"Yeah why don't you just do it out there?" Raven rieterated, pulling his up from his seat.

By now everyone was chanting

"Alex! Alex! Alex!"

The man in chant huffed and walked into the court yard.

Darwin cheered

"That's the spirit!"

Alex glared at them all, while i stood back

"Get down when i tell you!" he said firmly.

Everyone backed away, then peered back round the wall.

"I said get back!" Alex yelled more forcefully, nobody moved

"Whatever..."

He started to swing his hips and torso; three red bands wrapped losesly around him, all jutting at different angles.

Suddenly with a sharp movement the three bands flung off him.

Two hitting and destroying parts of the surrounding buildings while the third sliced diagonaly through the crumpled and singed courtyard statue.

"Hell yeah!" i screamed, jumping on Alex as he walked back towards us.

The others started clapping and cheering crazily, meanwhile Angel bounced up and down singing

"Havok! Havok! Havok!" like a broken record.

That's when Raven turned on the stereo and things got kinda hazey.

"What the hell?" a female voice screeched angrily.

Ow?

Everyone froze in our drunken states.

Well to be honest; Raven and Angel were dancing on the sofas drunk, dancing to the loud music.

Hank was dangling by his feet from the lamp shade, flailing his arms.

Sean was hitting an armoured Darwin with chair peices and best till last...

Alex and i were sorta grinding and feeling eachother up?

I'd like to say whoops, but when it's Alex and grinding is involved it's more of a 'Good Girl!' moment.

Raven and Angel hopped of the sofas.

Hank fell of the light fitting, Darwin powered down, Sean dropped a chair leg and Alex and i stopped; his hands still on my waist.

The weather predicts sun and smiles! With some mild angry C.I.A. Agents.

Anyway back to the fuming Moira

"What are you doing? Who destroyed the statue?"

Hank panicked on the spot

"It was Alex and Savina!"

Raven put her hand up quickly

"No. Havok and Facade! We have to call them Havok . That're their names now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto."

She pointed to our unimpressed brother and Erik.

"Exceptional" Erik rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Well then!

"I expect more from you two" Charles gritted his teeth, burning holes of disapointment into mine and my big sisters eyes.

Oh if looks could kill...


	8. Chapter 8

(Unedited)

It's been a while since the destruction of the room.

Now we're in a different room that isn't ruined at all; Alex and Darwin are playing pinball as Angel, Raven, Hank, Sean and myself are sat on the sofas.

Two agents decided to walk past the wall window.

"Oh i didn't know the circus was in town!" one exclaimed to the other joyously

He looked at Angel, smirking

"Come on honey give us a little" he flapped his arms mockingly, in a poor imitation of her wings.

The other decided to join in with his buddy

"Lets see the foot, come on, there is a Bigfoot! Lets go!" he cheered at Hank who shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, how about The Chest! Show us those wild dogs darlin'!" the Agent's eyes trained on my chest.

I slowly stood from my seat and approached the window

"Yeah come on baby!"

Reaching to the side of the window i yanked the string that snapped the curtains closed.

"Oh no! No! Come on!" they wined behind the curtain, leaving me to sit back down.

"They were just guys being stupid" Raven sighed to a very pissed off looking Angel.

"Guys being stupid i can handle" the small stripper snapped

"Okay I've handled that my whole life! But i's rather guys stare at me with my off than the way these ones stare at me" she tensed flaring her nostrils.

"At us" Raven added in a hushed way.

I looked down at my drink waiting for someone to break the silence. Suddenly a loud thud from outside broke all thoughts.

Darwin moved away from the pinball machine

"What was that?" he asked as another thud sounded.

Swallowing, i replied

"I-I don't know, something doesn't feel right."

"Look there" Raven pointed to the sky outside, there was a figure in front of the moon.

We all moved to window to get closer.

Alex appeared behind me peering over my shoulder for a better look.

"What is it?" Darwin muttered.

Bodies started landing on the grass, bones crunching from impact.

My hand muffled the screams of horror erupting from my mouth. I was suddenly pulled back behind Alex who was leading me away; much like what Hank and Sean were doing with Raven.

An agent appeared with a gun on the other side of the glass

"Get back! Get back! Don't leave that room!"

A red man with a scarred face appeared behind him, face portraying no emotion

"Shoot! Shoot!" we screamed at him.

But we were too late.

His mangled body lay before us, tornados whirling around behind.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin shouted loudly heading to the door

"Let's go!"

We all ran through the door, i was clutching Alex's hand.

Agents stopped us before we could get too far

"Get back!"

"Go!"

Running back to the room we hear cries from behind

"Wait! Wait you want the mutants? They're right through that door!" an agent sold us out

"Just let us normal people go, we're-" gun shots stopped his words.

Darwin led us back to the room once more, where the room itself had ripped away from the tornados.

A man in a neat suit with combed hair walked towards us, along with the red mutant and the Spanish man of whom had produced the tornados.

"Good evening. My name's Sebastian Shaw. And I'm not here to hurt you" the man with the suit said calmly, smiling with his white teeth.

He stopped a meter or so away from were we stood in a line.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me, and love like kings" he paused then looked at Angel and my chest.

"And queens."

So even evil guys like to stare at chests. Great. Is there no hope for me in this world?

He stuck out his hand.

None of us moved.

Angel shifted then gave him her hand, standing along side the men.

He stuck his other hand out to me.

I snorted, my human decency over-riding the fear

"In your dreams!" i laughed humorlessly, moving into Alex slightly.

"Angel?" Raven asked the stripper in disbelief.

Alex wrapped his arm around my waist

"Are you kiddin' me?" he muttered at Angel's actions.

Angel held her hand out for us all

"Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of" she looked at me

"Savy?"

"I wouldn't abandon Charles or the people that care about me so easily, I'll be dead before i do" i hissed, my voice cold, full of hate.

Angel put on a metaphorical mask and walked away with Shaw.

Alex and Darwin started muttering and Alex pushed the older man with his free arm.

Darwin hurried after Shaw

"Wait!"

Shaw smiled at him

"And what do you do?"

Darwin looked at us then him

"I adapt to survive, so i guess i'm coming with you then" he walked to Angel and gripped her hand.

"Excellent!" Shaw moved into the line.

Alex put his lips to my ear

"Use your power" he whispered softly.

Suddenly Darwin yelled

"Alex!"

Alex released three red bands that moved right through me, inflicting no damage.

Shaw caught them.

He actually had them compressed in a red ball in his hands.

He walked to Darwin and grabbed him by the throat with one hand

"Adapt to this."

The energy was forced down Darwin's neck.

Shaw, his posy, plus Angel hurriedly disappeared in a quick crack, that smelled like eggs and sulphur.

Darwin's body tried adapting to it. His state changing rapidly until he crumbled down into ashes, as he tried walking to us.

"Oh god.." i choked out, before Alex grabbed me as i feinted from fear, everything went very much black and my eyes rolled into the back of my head...


	9. Chapter 9

(Unedited)

The sky was a light purplish colour, the wind was breezy, around us CIA Agents hurriedly picked up salvageable files and un-harmed things as the medics and coroners fixed up the not so lucky.

Everybody kept at a 3 meter radius away from us, apart from the medics that briefly treated us.

I sat on a cold stone bench beside Alex, who held his head in his hands, Raven was by Hank on a neighboring bench with Sean on the wall between our benches.

Suddenly we saw Charles, Erik and Moira hurrying over to us, ran and i dashed into Charles' arms.

"I am so glad you're alright" he murmured into our hair, before releasing us and turning to the others,

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

What!

Sean shook his head

"We're not going home."

"What?" Charles asked in confusion.

I walked to Sean's side and flashed a smile at him then looked at my brother

"He's not going back to prison" i told him, gesturing to Alex.

Alex flickered his gaze up towards us all

"They killed Darwin" his voice hoarse but pushy: all of the cockiness gone.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over" Charles counteracted the argument.

Raven started to tear up, hugging herself

"Darwin's dead, Charles."

I plonked down next to Alex again

"And we can't even bury him."

'We can avenge him."

We all looked up at Erik and his sudden need to speak.

Charles and Erik turned around and started to mutter.

I rested my fore head on Alex's bicep (Might i add it was a very firm and muscular bicep) and waited for their verdict.

Slowly i felt Alex's arm creep around my waist, pulling me into him closer.

Charles let out a cough, clearing his throat, we looked at him for the verdict.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?"

"Yeah" Alex and i said together, freaking ourselves and the others out slightly.

Hank raised his hand a little

"We can't stay here. Even if they re-opened the department, it's not safe. We've got no where to go."

Way to crap on our cornflakes Hank...

Charles smiled to himself

"Yes we do."

We all stared up at what used to be Charles, Raven and my home.

It was a very large, very beautiful mansion with boat loads of land and greenery.

On my right Sean was gawping like a fish out of water

"This is yours?" he asked Charles.

"No. It's ours" Charles corrected him.

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship" Erik joked sarcastically to him, peering at the 'Brick Goliath'.

Raven slipped her arm through Charles

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me."

I scoffed at her

"Yeah right! Running around confusing people by shifting into a different maid every other five minutes!"

Raven shot a playful glare at me

"And painting your face at night to match your hair."

"I remember that!" i exclaimed

"Took a week to get that crap off my face!"

Sean was sniggering, i glared at him

"I wouldn't i i were you! I can walk through walls you know, scare the crap out of you in your sleep and disappear before you wake up!"

The freckled annoyance gulped.

I smirked, then grabbed his and Alex wrists while Raven got Hanks

"Tour Time!" we screamed dragging them into the building.

I'm sorry it's short and stuff but i have requests for updates on other stories and i'm a busy chica! :p


	10. Chapter 10

After the tour, Raven and i showed the guys their rooms.

I still had my bedroom, as did Raven.

Hank's room was the first door on the left, Raven's was the second door on the left.

Mine was last on the right, while Alex and Sean had rooms just around the corner.

Erik, Charles and Moira were on the floor above us, where Charles' bedroom and library were.

I spent ages in my shower; after being in the CIA building for some time, i really wanted a proper shower, with real water pressure and fluffy towels.

One I'd finished in the shower, I changed into a black pearlized lace trimmed nightie, that Raven had given me for my birthday last year.

I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming silently, tears pouring from my dark eyes, dampening my pillow.

Darwin.

That's what I'd been dreaming of, him reaching out for us, his body crumbling to the ground in a pile of ash.

I desperately needed a drink, but I wasn't sure if anyone else was up.

I hoped that they weren't up.

They better not be up! If anyone sees me in this short-ass nightie, I swear my face'll be as red as my hair!

I decided to suck it up and threw the duvet back before walking towards my door.

As long as Sean wasn't up I was okay. He's one creepy kid.

I crept down the very dimly lit corridors, trying not to wake Hank or Raven as I passed their rooms.

Suddenly i bumped into something. A callused hand clamped over my lips, halting my screams of terror.

The bright blue eyes of Alex peered into mine, they were wide and he obviously handy realized I'd exited my room.

Of cause... how bloody typical that it would be Alex...

"Shush," he whispered to me, trying to calm me down. I stopped screaming into his hand and he slowly peeled it off my lips.

I looked at him, taking in his rumpled bed hair and the fact he was only in pajama bottoms so that his chiseled chest was on view.

Avoiding staring at his chest, I glared at him

"What the hell?" I whisper shouted, tugging the bottom of my nightie, wishing that it was longer.

He quirked an eyebrow

"Me? I was trying to figure out which way the kitchen was," he told me, noticing my nightie before stuttering a sentence

"I-I, uh, What are y-you doing?" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing his hand and tugging him down the stairs and into the kitchen

"I was getting some water, the kitchen's this way."

We reached the kitchen and I dropped his hand, opening the cupboard door.

He scratched the back of his neck

"Huh, so this was the right way."

I smiled at him, then got two glasses and filled them with tap water.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, sitting opposite him over the large oak table, passing him one of the two glasses.

He shook his head

"Stupid nightmares," he mumbled.

I gave him a worried look, he saw and changed the conversation.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah...same as you... Nightmares."

We sat and talked for a while, him about prison and me about Charles and his cheesy pickup lines, but we were interrupted by Charles walking in.

He gave us a smile before walking to the fridge.

"Good evening Savina, Alex, trouble sleeping?"

"Yes," we both moaned glugging our water.

"You might want to head back to bed, we start training in the morning, and you are going to want as much energy as you can possibly get, I'm going to be pushing you," Charles laughed to himself, making us moan again.

We both nodded and I led Alex back to his room, seeing as he has a bad sense on direction and we walked quietly back to our corridor.

"Goodnight," i whispered before opening my door.

"Night Savs," he replied, before I closed my door and got back into the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with Raven sat on my bed prodding me in the shoulder and blowing her minty breath on my cheek.

Grudgingly I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"Raven I love you and all but why are you in my room right now? Prodding my shoulder's really that great a pastime?"

Raven laughed at me, but stopped the prodding

"So I heard from Charles that he found you talking to Alex in the kitchen last night. Alone" she winked at me suggestively.

I hit my sister's arm halfheartedly

"We were just talking."

She giggle, getting off my bed and going to my closet

"Well whatever you want to call it, Charles sent me up here to get you ready for your training session, which just happens to be with Alex."

I flipped out of bed, quickly finding the floor with my face.

Great, because I really wanted to get up close and personal to a carpet.

"Well I see that got you up," Raven laughed, chucking a grey cropped sleeveless sweatshirt, sports bra and a pair of shorts.

I grabbed the clothing in my hands then looked at her in disbelief

"I didn't even know I had these? Why did you get these things out? This'll barely cover my chest let alone my torso!" I exclaimed, holding up the sweatshirt.

Raven ignored me and tossed a pair of Chuck Taylors

"Charles wants you to meet him and Alex down in the bunker in 10 minutes."

She then ditched my room and left me to change.

I quickly put on the cropped top, coming to just above my navel.

Thanks Raven.

Hurriedly I put on the shorts (that were nearly underwear) and shoes, before tying my hair up into two long pink braids and rushing down to the bunker.

Charles smiled when he saw me

"Ah Savina, there you are! Come on."

He pulled Alex, who was carrying a naked manikin, into the bunker

"My stepfather to the possibly of nuclear war quite seriously. That's why he had this bunker built down here. I thought we could use this as a practice range of sorts."

Alex looked around at the long enclosed space warily

"You don't think I'm going to blow through the walls?"

"Ah, he had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb, I think it can handle you Alex" Charles laughed, taking the naked dummy from Alex and placing it at the end of the bunker.

"You know, when I do this bad things can happen" Alex told the pair of us as we walked back to end we entered through.

"Its because you can't control it," Charles pointed out,

"It controls you. That's why were here Alex, its why we're training. Now Savy I want you to stand beside Alex and observe for me."

"Observe?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Moral support?"

Whatever...

Alex nodded to Charles

"If you're serious about me doing this you might want to get back."

"Alright," Charles stepped out of the doorframe,

"Shall I shut the door?"

Alex shrugged nodding as Charles closed the doors, sealing the bunker shut

"Yeah."

Hot blonde turned to me

"You should probably get back too."

"It'll go straight through me, I'm pretty sure that's why Charles chose me to do this and not Sean," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whenever you're ready!" Charles called from the side of the door.

"Fine."

Suddenly he started swinging his hips and released three of the red laser bands threw themselves at the walls, setting the whole place into lines of fire.

Suddenly the alarm went of and Alex tugged me away from a nearby flame.

"Oh my god!" Charles exclaimed as he flung open the doors and grabbed a fire extinguisher,

"I will teach you to control this Alex!"

Alex looked around at the flaming walls, watching Charles run around with an extinguisher

"Eh..."

* * *

Half an hour later we'd quelled the flames and then Hank appeared with a seriously fugly black and metal chunky vesty thingy.

Hank and Charles had to wrestle it on him but finally Alex was wearing the thingy

Alex stared down at the thing with slight despair

"Sexy..."

I moved next to him and winked

"I'm totally digging it. Goes with your eyes."

Hank smiled sheepishly

"Well this is just the prototype. The real one will look considerably better. It'll be a whole suit. See these sensors measure your energy I'll put this panels focus in and the excess is absorbed."

Charles nodded then pointed at the new three dummies, especially at the center one that had a large X tapped from its shoulder blades to its hips.

"Alright try hitting the one in the middle, just the one in the middle mind. Good luck" Charles concluded, leading Hank out the room. Once again leaving me with Alex.

Grinning, I rested my elbow on his shoulder making him raise an eyebrow at me,

"I retract my first statement, now I know that the excess energy is absorbed it's totally easy on the eyes."

Alex rolled his eyes as I giggled, then destroyed every manikin, but the center one. Creating more flames for us to extinguish.

He's definitely special...

* * *

After another hour or so we finally got the flames to go down. Again. And Hank returned with a black vest with a large circular disc on the front. This time Alex just took it from him and put it on himself to avoid being manhandled.

Charles pulled me with him and Hank to the other end before whispering 'Just go with it' into my ear and standing me in the dummy's previous place.

Oh thanks Charles! Cuz I really want to be a human target!

"Wonderful work Hank, alright Alex it want you to hit Savy and try not to hit me, or Hank, there's a good chap."

Alex eyes widened as he realized what Charles meant

"You're serious?" I was less a question and more a constipated statement. I say constipated because his face made him look like he was trying to drop a huge dookie.

"I'm very serious, I have complete and utter faith in you."

Well from the way Hank shifted away from me (the target) with his own constipation face, i'd say that he wasn't so faithful.

Alex turned to me his face sending me silent questions.

"Ditto" I told him, in relation to Charles earlier statement.

Giving him another saucey wink, he clenched his fists and suddenly a burning heat was shot through me.

Charles and Hank quickly dived to the sides to avoid it.

That's when I felt a breeze on my chest.

That son of a bitch!

Alex was laughing loudly at my furious scowl and winked at me.

Hank chuckled nervously at my face

"Am I still a bozo?" he asked the chuckling blonde.

"Yes Hank you're still a bozo," he told him then looked back at me

"But nice job..."

Yea real nice job Hank. So nice that the laser beam thing didn't harm me at all but did burn a giant hole in my sweatshirt and sports bra.

Giving all three men an open sight at most of my breasts.

Yeah Hank...

NICE JOB YOU BOZO!


	12. Chapter 12

After yesterdays debacle, I'm surprised that nobody's been talking about it that much.

Who am I kidding?

Being called 'Holy Boobs' and being asked if Alex singed my 'fun-bags' was only the tip of the iceberg.

Sean cutting two giant holes in each bra that own was my personal favourite.

Which is why, right now, as he's sat on a windowsill about to jump into a a giant green bushy bush, the rest of us (excluding Charles and Hank) are hanging out of a neighboring window betting on whether or not he's going to fall out of the window or succeed in flying by voice power.

Raven thinks it's going to work because Hank made it. Puke.

I'm betting on falling, so are Alex and Erik. I'm secretly praying that he breaks a few bones, but I can't get my hopes up.

"Now remember, scream as hard as you can" Charles told Sean, patting him on the back.

Hank peered over Sean's shoulder

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic, catch at the right angle and they should carry you" the genius explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Should carry me," Sean shifted around

"That's reassuring."

"Good luck," Charles patted his back and the pair left the ginger annoyance to deal,

"And don't forget to scream."

"Is it just me that kinda wants him to fall?" I whispered to Alex, who was practically on top of me as we leaned out of the window next to Raven and Erik.

Alex turned his head slightly, his face mere millimeters away from mine,

"Definitely not," he whispered back, his breath cool on my cheek, but his eyes still fixed on Sean; who made a silent cross, then jumped.

I can only describe the noise he made as he fell into the giant green bushy bush as,

OOHAWWWHHPP!

And let me tell you, as Alex, Erik, Raven and myself laughed at the Sean shaped outline in the giant green bushy bush,

I felt hugely satisfied.


End file.
